User talk:Dudeguy WC
Rules: #Leave a signature (with the button at the top or the 4 tildes). #Use the best grammar you can #Don't put things here that could be on a page's comment area (unless it's urgent) #Don't expect me to immediately respond, or even until the next day sometimes Excuse me Weegee Clone. When you said I would be banned for more than 2 hours did you mean forever? Luialleo (talk) 21:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Why can't we make new recolors? Luialleo (talk) 20:49, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Can I make a Fakegee a powerful than the average? I am asking you. Luialleo (talk) 18:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) I'm making my new Fakegee slighty less powerful than Squeegee. Luialleo (talk) 18:44, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I read the rules again, the recolor rule is gone, could you please ressurect the page? Luialleo (talk) 16:35, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Why WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SCRATCHBOB?! WHAT WAS THAT EVEN ABOUT!? Opigee (talk) 21:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't know what you're talking about I just put down a little joke that I deleted an hour later.WEEGEE!!! (talk) 11:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I guess we are done...Truce? :) I forgot signature...sorry. Opigee (talk) 14:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Opigee (talk) 19:15, April 21, 2014 (UTC) No. I do not think you are the Amazing Hypneegee. I had to do something, that is why I left. The Veteran 01:25, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Yep you can make weegee that is 7 times weaker then ultimate weegee.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 09:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I was just saying hi. Also, how was that Ragegee you made? Change that article please. The weegeepedia community dosent want any overpower crap.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 12:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Make a Fakegee that is entirely red for Redgee. The Veteran 15:59, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for informing me. The spammer has been banned. The Veteran Mindweegario should be next... The Veteran 14:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) The Mindgee of Weegario. The Veteran 14:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Yes--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 19:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Sling King (talk) 14:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you like waffles?! WOOHOO! WOOHOO! Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! Yeah! 14:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) File:Sling King.png|link=User Talk:Sling King|0x31px Ruler of the Sling-o-verse! File:Sling King.png|link=User Talk:Sling King|0x31px﻿ 04:00, August 8, 2014 (UTC) THanks I will ban him later--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 20:17, September 16, 2014 (UTC) hey do you mind joining the chat, thanks Swift (talk) 20:54, September 27, 2014 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gabeharrison49/AD%27s_Next_Possible_Creation the AD page we made I need to talk to you about something. Something rather concerning. The Dark Lord of the Sith 02:10, October 10, 2014 (UTC) http://gabe.wikia.com/wiki/AD%27s_Joke_Page --~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 02:33, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 14:13, October 10, 2014 (UTC) I can be in chat at the moment. You might not find me there, though... , I made this fun new wiki, where you can do whatever you want! Here's the link! http://the-whatever-you-want.wikia.com/wiki/The_Whatever_You_Want_Wiki Sonicthehedgehog158 is trying to stop there from being Gralleo VI . He might be a bad user. Epic suteegee (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC)Listen, I remade Daieegee because nobody was remaking him quick enoughEpic suteegee (talk) 01:11, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Nice opinion, I like it. --The good side of Sephiroth 18:29, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Wanna chat? The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 00:21, November 28, 2014 (UTC) http://gabe-chronicles.wikia.com/wiki/Weegee I made a 2.0 of Weegee Clone 7734. I know the quality's not very good, but I worked hard on it. What do you think? :D Pickleodeon (talk) 20:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sooo.... is that a good thing or a bad thing? Pickleodeon (talk) 21:42, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for mentioning that. Has FWX happened? Luialleo (talk) 22:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, you are a weegee clone after all. But thanks for the compliment :) Also, the fire is blue because. I made the pic this way: First, I inverted the colors. Next, I uninverted the outline. Finally, I applied a.weegee clone' s colors and added a smile. Pickleodeon (talk) 03:26, December 5, 2014 (UTC) United Disgee Universe article Sorry about the United Disgee Universe article, but i'm making my Disgee Wiki and I'm just a fan of it. Peanuteegee (talk) 18:37, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hybrid Ragegee, Twilight Ragegee, Darkness Ragegee, Wolf Ragegee, Beast Ragegee, Animal Ragegee, Lich Ragegee. There's my suggestions for "Darkzii Ragegee" --The good side of Sephiroth 04:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I got that letter you sent me got the letter Alright Swift (talk) 05:13, December 15, 2014 (UTC) U HAEV 2007 editz lelleleleel Doofusgee IV Thanks for adding a picture of Doofusgee IV. Peanuteegee (talk) 16:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) CHET --The good side of Sephiroth 03:30, December 27, 2014 (UTC) و و و Green ProDuctions (talk) 05:14, January 6, 2015 (UTC)The reason why is this all JTA Stuff is tht He Planned to Attack the Greatest Freakout ever wiki and Blocked me from the GoAnimate Wiki. I don't see you on chat much anymore. --The good side of Sephiroth 00:05, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Disgee Wiki I made the Disgee Wiki you can help me do the wiki because no one had helped me do the wiki Here is the link to the wiki: http://the-disgee.wikia.com/wiki/The_Disgee_Wiki PS: Go tell the other users about the news. Peanuteegee (talk) 15:44, January 24, 2015 (UTC) COME BACK --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 18:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) She told me to delete her blogposts and most of her other stuff.--I have came (talk) 18:31, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Like my new profile picture? My friends call me Coach 22:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC) u still eating? chat The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 16:53, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://www.chatzy.com/91725469245691 The Malleo With The Golden Hat #puralleoiscool 17:20, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Sadly, I already put Ragegee in the episode, but I can still put his Dusk form if you want. Swift (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2015 (UTC) http://shortText.com/62cca69 Thanks,Mr. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 22:10, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How did you change the color of your link? Yes Samalleo, you really need a signature. (talk) 23:44, March 17, 2015 (UTC) i do not wish to spread hatred of any kind. i am clearly defending the creator of muneegee who has stated many times that he regrets making the thing and wants it erased from the interwebs. they hate being reminded of their dark past Muneegee (talk) 23:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) hey, just because you are an admin, just, don't forget about users like me okay? Please... --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 19:18, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Alphaweegee once said that people can advertise two wikis. I have to agree with you and disagree with him, but it should be ok to put your wiki on your user page if anyone wants to join. I am still here. 20:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) He also broke another rule, editing someone else's user page without permission. I am still here. 20:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) wait a second... u r admin now... Can I make the Asura page? --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 20:27, March 23, 2015 (UTC) hey... I found out how you and possibly me can help the forgotten pages, if you go to then press General, you'll be in the admin dashboard, somewhere on there is a "task" list. You can find a page that has every single uncategorized page. PUT CATEGORIES ON EM! --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 17:42, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I'm not saying that Felix should be unblocked, but he wasn't really puppeteering. It's actually yes and no if your asking me whether or not he was puppeteering. Yes because I did catch him in chat and stuff. No because he didn't create this alt to avoid any ban, his old account got broken. Just thought I'd let you know (Lich already knows). I am still here. 01:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC) alternate gab? wut? do u mean my non recolor I made? If so.... good idea. First live action trailers. Thought you might want to see them. My friends call me Coach (talk) 12:34, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey clone,i'm searching s**tty page for getting them deleted,just for removing the trash,you know.Could you delete This (Nosense) and This? (Crap) I will search more. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 10:15, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I see. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 21:04, April 1, 2015 (UTC) and also, come to chat --Sephiroth, Gabe and Gabgee. I left good ol' Cronus in a straightjacket on a chair. 22:49, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Why the Hypneegee did you delete carl the enchilada? i worked hard on his backstory! he wasnt spam, i actually thought that weegee needed a reboot to strange! please revive his page.Supa X 64 (talk) 03:18, April 5, 2015 (UTC) You can take away the godly and weegee categories, i did that for laughs. but carl is a character i liked alot. please revive him. Weegee Clone, I would like to discuss with you how we should handle SanicGee and Gabe. The fighting is just getting worse and worse. My friends call me Coach (talk) 11:48, April 6, 2015 (UTC) There once was a woman named Ms. Mama.One day she met Sanic Hegehog. 9 months later Carl was born. He was born fully grown and his ugliness made Ms. Mama have a heart attack. Sanic didn't feel responsibleat all, so carl grew up homeless. this toughened carl up. Carl grew up and back-handed (even though he has no hands)sanic hegehog to the moon. sanic took 5 years to get back from the moon. carl eventually went trick-or--treating at sanic's house, where they fought.Carl went to the UGU and met WEeGeE I and Kin Boh, who teamed up. when Carl learnedof their evil intentions he left. he teamed up with weegee when they met, and found ms. mama's grave. he didn't know he wasthe cause of her death, so he set out to kill whoever killed her. on his journey, he was shot to death by mario, becauseCarl stole mario's plunger. he was buried 1,987 feet underground, with a grave made of fire flowers. sanic didn't attendhis funeral. Categories: Non-Weegees, Friends of weegee, dead non-weegees, mahziis, greatly improved carlno more enchilada part of his name ok but i might need 2 get a diffirint programm so the bakgrounds wont be black Catergories I removed the catergories. Peanuteegee (talk) 16:11, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Nice work on the Robot 83io bot. It's doing it's job well, though it's clogging up the recent wiki activity XD Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 02:05, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Well it's 10:08 PM where I live. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 02:08, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Weegee Robo Blast 2 (Tv Show) I need help renaming Weegee Robo Blast 2 (Tv Show) to (TV Show), because when I was about to rename it It told me to make adminstrator rename it. What picture? -nara write " PoPiPo In google. youre welcome -nara anyway , she is hatsune miku -Nara User:Weegee Clone 9000 My friends call me Coach (talk) 12:30, April 20, 2015 (UTC) 4 20 BLAZE IT!!!!!! THE POWER OF THE KISHIN ASURA HAS TAKEN OVER. 18:01, April 20, 2015 (UTC) WeegeeClone7734.. your a jerk for deleting my ultra form D:< WeegeeClone9000 (talk) 23:16, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Weegeeweegeeweegee! (HI!) Mangleiscool (talk) 01:21, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Can anyone tell me what is going on with Al Qaeegee? -Tdail3 I think we should choose a new name for the A.A.Q.W.F. The current one isn't grammatically correct. My friends call me Coach (talk) 13:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude, can we make A.A.Q.W.F a redirect? The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 17:36, April 26, 2015 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Binding_of_Weegee New Binding of Isaac page, can you make a picture for it? The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 18:03, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat The Conquerer's Resident Scientest (Talk) 18:26, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I am going to create a roleplay wiki based off all of the roleplays that happen in chat. My friends call me Coach (talk) 15:59, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any ideas for names? My friends call me Coach (talk) 16:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Head to the place of D. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 22:17, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ��eegee could you stop reventing my edits on ��eegee,i cant read it if you revent--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 10:33, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Disgee Planet page threatened Weegee Clone, Nara is threatening the Disgee Planet page, Nara had said " Wait 7?, please ban him, it's against Wikia's rules", but it doesn't say that at Weegeepedia Rules. Copies of Weegeepedia I found a copy of Weegeepedia called Weegee Is Back Wiki and it was made by Tanicfan22 and other wikis, please delete the copy of the wikis by asking a wikia staff. weegeeisback.wikia.com/wiki/ http://iop.wikia.com/wiki/ Could we come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 20:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) \ditto/ Addemup9001 (talk) 19:50, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 15:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Adding Weegees Catergory to Fakegee pages. I'll try and stop adding Weegees catergories to Fakegee pages. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 19:08, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Why did u remvoe my plumbing service page? I have to re-write it ALL OVER AGAIN! really man... not cool I know you don't care for Star Wars, but I wanted to show you this gameplay trailer. It looks amazing from my point of view. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 03:25, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for acknowledging my existence!Beckitten27 (talk) 19:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I'll probably rework them into seperate Fakegees when the anti-recolor rule is lifted. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 16:17, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Request page I've signed up on the request page,so you can delete my version of it.ive also noticed another problem with recolors:many of the images are so badly recolored that you can still see the original colors of the image,like the images below I'm already working on non-recolored images for those,because non recolors are easier to make than recolors(assuming the creator of the recolors uses paint)and weegeepedia is running short of recolors.--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 14:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Pincheegee's V7 Picture Weegee Clone, I added Pincheegee's v7 picture, sorry about the picture is a recolor, but i am making minor alterations to Pincheegee's overalls. Family Tree We should try to work on dividing the Family Tree of Weegee into two seperate articles, because it includes both Malleo's family members and Weegee's family members. You could say it goes against Weegeepedia canon. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Can i be a part of the Non Recolor Request Takers? [[User:Sling_King|'Ruler of the Sling-o-verse!']] ﻿ 11:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC) regee hi,could you delete File:Fgfg.jpg,i uploaded it accidentally two times--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 06:42, June 26, 2015 (UTC) You deleted my Meedad page, you said that it violated "recolor rules". What exactly are those "recolor rules". I don't know so much how to make/edit a page and this is my first wiki account.Cateegee (talk) 07:31, July 3, 2015 (UTC) could you... could you delete the pages made by papa Cateegee and catesh,they're obvious violations of the non-recolor only policy--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 10:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Omega Regee I've replied at the Omega Regee page-- :I requested permission for both omega and chaos Regee too,but there is still a problem with omega Regee:how is he going to look like? Overpowering Where can I get permission to make an overpowered character??--Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi (talk) 16:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :basically omega Regee is stronger than base weegee,howewer he battles only normal weegee,and therefore must be aware that ultimate weegee is difficult to beat.additionally he can kill weegee only if he stares for too long on him,which weegee can also do ❤☆⊙※LriGee※⊙☆❤ (talk) 16:52, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Why did you leave? Omega Regee I made him a bit less overpowered,he is currently half as stron as ultimate weegee,which is strong enought to kill normal weegee,because I need it for Fakegee wars:attack of the weegees. :Fakegee wars is done,I'll post it tomorrow ฿₳ll€O Yeah,I know he needs an image,but how do we know what he looks like?also the first editor of the page said that he is a "makegee",but what are makegees? Are you leaving Weegeepedia because I saw a user blog saying you're leaving because I don't want you to leave? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 18:48, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Delete Could you delete File:RUN.png and File:Sqeegee?.jpg ,that character is scrapped now Oh,and I finished Fakegee wars :this was my special edit... ::I hope you are here tomorrow,cause I want to show you something fakegee wars i finished the regee story Fakegee wars The story seemed ranther stupid for me too,but seems like that if I make it more Weegeepedia canon,I might get more readers There's a tutorial on wikia somewhere, look it up. Yep, Candy Canes Can Ceegee. (THE BEST BLOG EVAR) (Pickleodeon) (Greelleo) (Ceegee) 15:39, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Fakegee wars fix I fixed what you said I should fix on Fakegee wars,e.g,He now steals weegees cloning machine in chapter 2 and he MUCH more aggressive now can i? can i now remake omega regee? Weegee Clone, I was just trying to make a edit about how Demon Meegee got revived and how he made a pirate gang. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:47, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I understand. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:51, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: why do you still say its non-canon if i fixed the story.btw,i could not really read what you said :here's an interesting fact of omega Regee:what appears as a form of Regee is actually a fusion of three Fakegees:Maltroegee,chaos Regee and some form of Sqeegee.also,weegee would have turned into his most powerful form but I don't know which one is more powerful:God Weegee or Ultimate Weegee.Equally I don't know how powerful Maltroeegee and Sqeegee are,and if Sqeegee was in one of his form (other than normal squeegee) :but I think I should fix it as it still contains that non-working link to my wiki ::And weegee fought Regee face to face which resulted in weegee exploding because he can't be turned into a Regee clone :::can you please delete File:Pikagee.png it's a you already know the rule breaker think ive fixed it it goes on like this:weegee attacks omega regee,but cannot transform because of omega regees aura of clono radiation,and therefore cant win the battle, then malleo attacks and the same thing happens.aditionally regee is stroner than malleo bu weaker than weegee so he can easier defeat malleo than weegee.because they had face-to-face contact,they exploded heres a picture of imega regee,note the blue aura of clono radiation around him This user named LeopoldWikia300 vandalised my userpage by adding a template that deserved to be deleted called Template:Banned. but i undo his edits on my profile. W͢e̻̮͙͔̗l͇̪̱͕ć͙̠̱͓ͅo̶̺ͅm̥̭̳̳̰e̸̜̪̳ ̸̬͍͕̦͈͖ͅt͏o͈͟ ̤̬̩͙̣̹t̸̙͍h̡͚̺̞̞͍͖e͕̥̪͙͉̗̦͡ ̛l̛͙̟͎a̷͉͍͇̗̮n̬̠̘̫̮d ̴̗̺̦o̼͓̱͇͢f̷̞͕̦̦̦͇͙ ̺O̦͎̬̲o͏̮o 19:37, July 16, 2015 (UTC) littlegee i think you can unprotect littlegee,as i got permission from littlebat for making the image for the page,and ive asked him if i could do images for any character he made(he hasnt replied yet,but i think he will agree with me) Question How many edits do I need to make to become an admin? Super littlegee could you post the content of super Littlegee in User:Sockpuppet of regisaurusjacobi/super littlegee i got permission from littlebat10 to make non-recolor versions of him Sorry, i was at camp and forgot to telll everyoneBeckitten27 (talk) 13:46, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :ok,so I guess that I can make more of the character by myself… who even am i This feature could solve many problems. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BertH/Anonymous_editing_and_your_community It comes out tomorrow. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 22:24, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Weegee Clone, I'll add Female Weegee Clones to Beyond Weegeepedia Wikia, since you removed it in Weegeepedia. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 15:55, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Female Weegee Clones The Female Weegee Clones aren't sterotypical and every Female Weegee Clone is made not to be a "tomboy". Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 16:09, July 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll make Female Weegee Clones with normal overalls. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 16:15, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Important Yeah, what I just saw was pretty scary in terms of chat activity. It looks as if Jacob is using our chat as a hook to catch new users. We really should put a rule in place against advertising. Many wikis already have a rule against advertising on chat, so we won't be the first. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 18:22, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Fakegee wars I don't consider it canon with the other stories I've written either (except the thing between regisaurus and puralleo in the beginning,which might explain why pureegee doesn't have a brother,if he ever had one) : There is some evidence for it being non canon if you compare it with my other crap:in the story,the Karroiverse contains a Void,but the map of the Karroiverse above doesn't contain any voids (the oval universe in the middle is the Karroiverse).additionally the idea came from a fan of me:it wasn't my idea to make it.howewer I guess the fakegees I made can (I think) still be considered canon,but their stories not happy birthday dude i dont know how to do a signature so mememan did this Weegee Clone, when I was sending Freegee a message for a few weeks ago, he wouldn't answer me. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 07:28, July 27, 2015 (UTC) JAaA - SQUID Weegee Clone, I know you think that CS Weegee War is fictional, but I was making the CS Weegee War page that is non-fictional like all the other weegee wars and battles, orginally CS Weegee War was about to take place inHtraE, but I changed the war that would take place in a different planet called CS Weegee HtraE to make the war non-fictional like all of the other Weegee wars. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 08:23, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Please join WeegChat, Mememan and I need to tell you something. Swift (talk) 22:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Did you know Gianrylee posted a Murkekow? You probably didn't notice it, but I deleted it, since Finn marked it, so I was able to find it before anyone got angry about it. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 15:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I can now. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 19:30, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Next time when you tell a spammer to cry try CRY SOME MOOOOOOOOORE!!!! , it sounds better Hey, can I have some help making a fun zone for my wiki? Kammiejr (talk) 18:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Question Why did Beyond Weegeepedia Wikia got removed from The United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia page? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 17:49, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Apology Message Sorry I got inactive at chat yesterday, It just only my parents wanted me to watch a film and I never got to find out how Beyond Weegeepedia Wikia got removed from The United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia. Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 07:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Do you know how wrong that sounded? We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 00:30, August 12, 2015 (UTC) If I would use a Weegee ripoff in fakegee wars, would it still be Non-Canon? Sorry, I am just abit nervous of adding new words, so I just try to help by little. Same Question Just to remind you the same question I asked you previously, why did Beyond Weegeepedia Wikia got removed from The United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia page, because I never got to know why it got removed? Police Officer of United 'Gees Galaxy (talk) 11:13, August 14, 2015 (UTC) REVIVE LORD PUREZMEE PAGE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKE A WISH (talk) 06:40, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Closing Down Beyond Weegeepedia I contacted wikia to close down Beyond Weegeepedia and I finished making the Peanuteegee Wikia and made it better. Problem Solver (talk) 12:50, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you please undelete Lord Purezmee? If he was deleted because of overpowering, I can help make him not overpowered. Was it me? (talk) 20:48, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I know that a user was asking me something in Peanuteegee Wikia. Just to let you know, Can you add the Peanuteegee Wikia to The United Commonwealth of Weegeepedia? Problem Solver (talk) 16:50, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Sig test Dudeguyaka WC 19:06, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Where did you step on that cow pie? We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 03:22, August 20, 2015 (UTC) No. We should not allow this. We are the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 21:40, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Dudeguy, we need to talk about all of these Disney articles. It is becoming overwhelming. The Wolves are Free... (talk) 16:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) retrospectively the arm wasnt gonna be off centered to look weird but back then i thought using a fixed arm while 75 is grabbed looked weird Eugh...what? Since when are clones considered recolors? :ok, but now another question. If my Regee story is non canon, would a sequel of it with no canon breaches still non canon? Btw, I think I need to get a better name for it (Fakegee wars is based off Star Wars, but the name often leads to confusion with the Fakegee wars) :: I might fix the original too, cause it contains a link to my old wiki (I moved wikis some time ago). Either way, I don't know if I have enough time to make one, cause school starts soon, and I also have to write a sequel to Everyone dies, nobody survives WC,Let me redo the page,i will change the name and text without swears. Sure, I would like a blue color. Swift (talk) 20:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Can you make it a lighter blue and a bit transparent? Can you make it not transparent now, it makes my name look transparent aswell. Thanks, it looks great. Swift (talk) 21:45, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Dudeguy, I discovered something that you need to see! I am the Harbinger of your destiny (talk) 23:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) great job reatard you deleted somthing i worked 10 hours on, this is the last time your going to here from me on this wiki EVER no go burn in hell jackass Every Mixed Image character. It takes literaly five seconds to crappily photoshop Weegee's face onto some random character and call it "insertcharacternameheregee" or something like that. At least recolors have unique stories, but all Mixed Image articles seem to follow the same repetitive format. "insertcharacternameheregee was created when insertcharacternamehere got the Weegee Virus. When he/she stares at you, you turn into insertobject/characternamehere and explode." Freegee (talk) 17:42, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. Freegee (talk) 23:23, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I had to re-add the Five Night's At Freddy's portion of it. I did not delete your original edit. 343 Guilty Spark (talk) 13:15, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Weegee Clone, I removed the Sky Gees article so Regi won't remove me from his friends list. Problem Solver (talk) 10:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Weegee Clone, I'm having a problem with Regi, because when I was editing my Sky Gees page a few days ago, he doesn't like the page and he wanted the page deleted, but It wasn't a problem to most users of Weegeepedia. Problem Solver (talk) 12:00, September 14, 2015 (UTC) WC,Can you please let me redo the Brinarygee page,i need time to make a pic.MAKE A WISH (talk) 13:25, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hello. Weegeepedia Wiki is generally in good shape, but you guys do have about 1/3rd of your content marked as stubs. You would need to reduce the number of stub articles to around 960 in order to meet the spotlight criteria. Let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to expand/untag some of the stubs and I will check again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Te get the Recolor number down I think we need to delete the crappily drawn recolors, since they are the least quality of all the recolors. Plus, there are TOO MANY of them--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 17:48, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Question Can you tell me how to make a bot like yours? WC,I think some rules are simply stupid or just unnecessary,like the recolor one.I'm not going agaisnt you,just expressing my opinion.MAKE A WISH (talk) 13:31, October 8, 2015 (UTC) I am not going agaisnt the rules,just expressing my opinion of how the rules are.MAKE A WISH (talk) 13:31, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: K, I don't want to end this up like in Wikipedia, so I'm sorry for threatening you (I don't want us to be enemies either) Delete please I found some recolors which stayed here for weeks: File:Toon Peanuteegee.png and File:TOOOOOOOON.png. Can you delete those please? Btw, can you unblock me from BD wiki? I wasn't planning to attack it, and I need to be block free cause I want to adopt another wiki which had no active admin for years I think I'm going to join Nicole's side. Oh, and before I forget, can I have the content from Tik-TokGee and Opeegee please? 6th sqeegee revival How often was sqeegee now revived?--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 13:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I think it's also going to contain his final death, if this is the last one Btw, How do you make your sig without using a template like I do? Test --Synapsid Shittalk 14:28, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Can I have a different color on my userpage link like you (I'd like midnight blue)--Synapsid Shittalk 14:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :I really wonder what the point of our fight yesterday was. I mean, we usually get along well, don't we? Also, the fact that I wor for ambrosia isn't true:I never had any contact with him. It was actually meant to be used in warnings of spammers on my wiki--Synapsid Shittalk 16:23, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait: You seriously don't care about the content of my sig?! Then you aren't a good enforcer of the rules--Synapsid Shittalk 18:13, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: I want my username to be a different color please!--Synapsid Shittalk 18:24, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::I think we need to find a way so we stop fighting like yesterday (this wasn't the first time I hated you for something, since when you made the recolor rule I was thinking of quitting, making a Weegee wiki of my own and ban you from it. Fortunately I didn't do it). While I think it's unlikely that we fight again (Take the Nara issue in late August as an example: there were a few minor confrontations, and then came the "Big One". After that, there was peace), I dont know if we are going to hate each other forever, or if these tensions stop soon.--Synapsid Shittalk 18:47, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: Oh and you better remove http://ben-drowned.wikia.com/wiki/BENs_Feelings?diff=7071&oldid=6691 --Synapsid Shittalk 19:04, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Amplified Demon Weegee was about 2 times stronger than Omega 100% Seventy-Five, but Ultra Awesome Face(the new form) was in rage or a zenkai boost making him around 2.5x stronger than Omega 100% Seventy-Five. Around the time when Demon Weegee was defeated, Awesome Face calmed down which made him lose his strength and revert back to around 1-1.5x stronger than Omega Seventy-Five. Weegee and the others were around this level of strength therefore he was overpowered. Swift (talk) 22:43, October 9, 2015 (UTC) If we need to chat, we have to do it right now. I'm leaving for a vacation and I won't be here during the weekend. Freegee (talk) 01:59, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Question 1. How can I add maintenance templates to pages with AWB And 2. I was removing some categories with the bot, but it didn't remove the categories from all pages. What causes that and how can I fix it?--Synapsid Shittalk 09:08, October 11, 2015 (UTC) :Most of the pages are protected do that you need an account to edit them, and two are completely protected. Btw, can I use the bot on more than one wiki?--Synapsid Shittalk 12:56, October 11, 2015 (UTC) ::On shoutwiki you can add the bot flag by yourself, if you're an admin.--Synapsid Shittalk 13:20, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Just so you know I'm revamping Regee so he's canon for Weegeepedia--Synapsid Shittalk 12:49, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Canon or Not?--Synapsid Shittalk 13:09, October 12, 2015 (UTC) The page isn't finished anyway.--Synapsid Shittalk 13:14, October 12, 2015 (UTC) What about This?--Synapsid Shittalk 13:44, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Dude,something is wrong with chat.It's showing everytime that nobody's there when someone's there.MAKE A WISH (talk) 15:08, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I found how to tag pages with AWB.--Synapsid Shittalk 17:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Most important question: Is the idea of The Fakeregee crisis canon? If yes, then I'll continue on with it.--Synapsid Shittalk 15:06, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Kammiejr again Kammiejr started breaking chat rules AGAIN!--Synapsid Shittalk 19:24, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Just adding to what Regi posted User909 (talk) 19:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC)909 Sorry about the mess, but the bad images, i censored. Kammiejr (talk) 02:33, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm actually drawing a picture for him right now, unless you want to. I'm also planning to edit it a bit more as well. Swift (talk) 23:42, October 18, 2015 (UTC) http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:46102 check this--Synapsid Shittalk 10:26, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I think all user fakegees should have a category for their stuff just so we can organize it and see how much of it there is, like Sling King did with his pages. Some of the more unnecessary categories should be deleted, along with duplicate categories. Freegee (talk) 01:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat? I'm writing a 'autobiography' about Ademgee. Addemup9001 (talk) 20:56, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Why did you remove my thread? What I said was true, you told me in chat that you don't like Weegee anymore, plus you changed your name and profile picture. I know for a fact that Alpha and Lrigee (or whatever she changed her name to) don't like Weegee anymore and don't contribute to the wiki. I'm not sure about Hiddenlich though. All the other admins are inactive, and should probably be demoted. Seriously, ask yourself, how much longer are you going to contribute to this wiki before you get tired of it and leave like all the other admins? Freegee (talk) 20:21, October 25, 2015 (UTC) How can you care about the wiki but not care about Weegee, who is the very subject of this wiki? Freegee (talk) 21:00, October 25, 2015 (UTC) My army wasn't involved in any wars that happened in this wiki. Such Doge. Much Amaze! Wow! (talk) 10:29, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 23:28, October 26, 2015 (UTC) I don't think, that you had to delete Gentle Squeegee. It is a squeegee, that has almost nothing to do with my chracter. In the name of everything holy,please GET OUT! (talk) 09:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Question regarding stubs How many bytes does an article need to have so that it's no longer considered a stub--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 14:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you tell Freegee or stop spamming "Delete this" comments everywhere? No doubt his adminship request was rejected.--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 14:31, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you delete This, This, This, This, This and this for me?--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 17:05, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Can you undelete Clatesh please? I was going to make a pic for it, but all my attempts on it failed.--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 05:47, November 2, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to advise you that i'm gonna work on improving my clones' pages. Also, if i will complete that, could WaArmageddongee be revived? It makes me sick seeing that redlink. I'll also try to improve the Mecha Hydrax pages, they're one of the symbols of my presence on Weegeepedia before the ban. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 09:19, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Can you delete Dr. Scientistoregee, Remee, Regario, Reawheeo and RegX-1 pl0x?--The Regisaurus of karro (talk) 11:34, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, now i am occupied with the others, but when i finish it shall be revived, The Ultimate Fandom Remover 11:57, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat? Addemup9001 (talk) 20:50, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Can i remake Lord Purezmee page? I'll make it non-OP.It's me (talk) 20:20, November 3, 2015 (UTC) And why did you delete the Refugee Wikis page? Freegee (talk) 21:54, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Except both of those lists are protected so nobody can edit them, which is completely unnecessary. The Commonwealth is an anti-spammer organization, not a list of Weegee wikis. And what's wrong with someone going to another wiki to add their character? Recolors aren't allowed here, and not everyone wants their character drawn by some random stranger. Freegee (talk) 22:16, November 7, 2015 (UTC) What I did wrong in Jeffeegee the killer? The point is that i can't give links to my videos? Then Can I create fakeegees asscocianed with Creepypastas? I want to create fakeegee which will be called "Moar Krabs.avi". How do I know if an image is allowed? I must to ask the one who created Moar Krabs? :/ Well I hope everything will be fine :) Permission to MOAR Rank: Hey DudeguyWC, I was just asking if I could add MamaLuigi22 to the Moar Ranked Weegees category? If you say yes, I promise he is the only character from me that will ever get a Moar Ranking. Just checking (cause I really want to), - User:MamaLuigi22 Character Infobox Permission WC, can I add a character infobox to the Peanuteegee page? Peanuteegee (talk) 16:19, November 9, 2015 (UTC) sprujeegee.png I know that I can't create fakeegees of recolors do not understnad what's going on at 100% perhaps this due to the fact I come from Poland. So if can I create such fakeegee? It is Sprujeegee. I use this name on this wiki. i send you this picure to you rated if it isa recolor or not . ;) Can I re-create Jeffeegee the killer? this time with new picure that is not recolor. it's him Jeffeegee the killer 2.png Hey WC,can you make me a recolor myself and put both in a Fakegee Infobox?It's me (talk) 17:34, November 10, 2015 (UTC) WC! Why did you that? CAN YOU LET TIME FOR PEOPLE TO MAKE A PIC FOR IT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UNREMOVE IT!Please!It's me (talk) 13:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I couldn't answer about the pic.My mother told me I had to close the chat inmediately,so I didn't have enough time.Thought,my pictures aren't really very good rankeable.Maybe I could ask someone else for it.It's me (talk) 21:34, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Can I please have an alt account? The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 23:30, November 13, 2015 (UTC) No. I don't. The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 00:01, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Dudeguy. You should try out the THDF wiki sometime. I may or may not have told you about this before, but it's a sci-fi based roleplay wiki mixing with Halo, Star Wars, Star Fox, and other gaming and movie franchises. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 00:42, November 14, 2015 (UTC) How do I make colored usernames?--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 19:43, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 20:41, November 14, 2015 (UTC) The colored username thing doesnt work--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 09:36, November 15, 2015 (UTC) http://regipedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css --Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 13:56, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I found what caused it--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 14:01, November 15, 2015 (UTC) No, I wrote it The Regisaurus of karro instead of The_Regisaurus_of_Karro--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 14:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) How would you say my non-recoloring skills are? The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 21:53, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for helping. Now I got a dark blue username on 3 wikis--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 10:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I need a favor (MamaLuigi22): When you have the chance, can you remove the "losers" category from MamaLuigi22? Some jerk put that category on there, and I have no ability to remove it. So when you can, may you please get rid of that category? - User:MamaLuigi22 A suggestion would be to remove any articles in the Fakegee category from the Weegees category. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 03:43, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Weegees It appears that some users built it back up. Typical. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 03:48, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Nobody likes this "subcategorization" nonsense. All fakegees should go in the "fakegees" category, regardless of what the other categories are. It just makes the wiki a mess and makes certain pages harder to find. Freegee (talk) 04:06, November 19, 2015 (UTC) WC,can you let me re-create an old page? It is called 420 WeegF*ck LOLpress,and I'll censor all the swears,then censor the title.It's me (talk) 16:00, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Question Does the colored username thing work with many colors too? Cuz people ask me to make their usernames with more than one color --Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 15:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) And can I have the content from 420 WeegFuck LOLpress pl0x--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 15:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Okay WC, i mostly improved the clones, so when you want you can revive WaArmageddongee. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 08:56, November 23, 2015 (UTC) WC, can you dlete the Devingee Insanity Page? it made my computer to crash!--Don't say "Lystrosaurus for breakfast", say "LYSTROSAURUS for BREAKFAST?!!!!!!" (talk) 11:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Blog post being weird I made a blog post, and people are commenting on it, but I can't see their comments. Help? TheEnderGamer (talk) 20:35, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, I tried refreshing, didn't help. And I don't really know what clearing the cache means, kinda a newb. :| TheEnderGamer (talk) 20:51, November 23, 2015 (UTC) That still didn't help. Also, if you don't know what I mean, the comments are there, but there's no text. TheEnderGamer (talk) 21:07, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Dang, that's a good drawing. The only thing that could make it better is some shading. Swift (talk) 02:47, November 26, 2015 (UTC) I want Regi back.It's me (talk) 14:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Do you still have the .pdn file? Swift (talk) 23:33, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I made a shaded one for you. Swift (talk) 00:09, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I make a minor weegee god called Addittegee?It's me (talk) 11:56, November 29, 2015 (UTC) What about demi-god? Or moar ranked?It's me (talk) 14:45, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok.He's weaker than Pureegee (around 10-50x) but a little more powerful than NourGodly1592.It's me (talk) 14:49, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright,he will be way weaker than Pureegee,and his power level will be around...3,000,000 (but not higher).It's me (talk) 15:10, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I was going to add more, but my mom kicked me off the computer. Pickleodeon 17:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I honestly don't. All he was doing here was hating on people. If we shall unban him, he shall prove us that he has really changed and isn't gonna be rude to anyone. And he should stop swearing. The Ultimate Fandom Remover 20:24, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, he did contribute to the wiki a lot. Didn't he get banned by Wikia itself. Swift (talk) 23:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I have no clue. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 01:58, December 2, 2015 (UTC) day 1 YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 02:17, December 2, 2015 (UTC) It's supposed to be a Partridge. You know about the song "12 Days of Christmas"? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 02:21, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. I don't have a name for it. The one that comes in my head is Peertreedgee. Is that good? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 02:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I'll just name it Peertreedgee YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 02:39, December 2, 2015 (UTC) The page is ready. YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 02:54, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Can I make a Non-Canon Form of me,like Nour did?It's me (talk) 13:52, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that would be great. I've been really busy lately so I'm glad you guys are there to help out. Weegee 03:06, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Sounds good. I'm glad the stubs are being revised. You guys are a big help. Weegee 21:15, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Revivement Can you please revive Caute? I have plans for it. YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 01:42, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Improved Caute Caute YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 02:20, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey WC, come to chat. I have a question to make. The 909th fungus. (talk) 15:45, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Can I make SuperGeerly a MOAR Ranked Weegee?It's me (talk) 20:54, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Can you please resurrect Goombeh and Onewkon? I promise I'll improve them. YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 19:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I've done them. Can you tell me if I did a good job or not? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 19:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, let's join the Weegeepedia chat. Swift (talk) 00:51, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Could you undelete the Refugee Wikis page? New fakegees are getting deleted for being recolors, and I don't want people to lose interest in Weegee because of this wiki's rules. By request of Regi, all pages under the Reegee category were deleted. The 909th fungus. (talk) 14:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) No. That character is the "holy creation" of this wiki. It would perturb everything, in both ideals. |<>| The Fallen Sith Lord (talk) 22:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) just wanted to tell you i'm back! also, i don't plan on leaving again anytime soon. Beckitten27 (talk) 01:03, December 18, 2015 (UTC) The Trolliversian Union Members category WAS working. That was until Lich took each member that was added out of the category, and erased the members from the Trolliversaian Union. He has since brought the members list back, but he didn't bring the category back. He told me in chat he forgot about it, and nothing happened from there, so we can make the category again. I can mainly take care of it, but I cannot add back the protected members of the group. These include: •Weegee •Malleo •Walleo •Waweegee •Fortran •Greegee Hope you can add these characters to the category again as soon as possible, sincerely yours, --MamaLuigi22 (talk) 22:06, December 18, 2015 (UTC) F come to chat I want to show you something. YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 21:50, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Want to chat? YOU'RE GONNA BE SOME NACHOS, MAN! (talk) 01:33, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Please, come to chat. TMKS wants to talk with you. The 909th fungus. (talk) 04:45, December 21, 2015 (UTC)